Neither Distance Nor Time
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Part II of The Pictures Through Time Series - Because Neither distance Nor Time can separate a strong love. Cloud Get hurts while Zack is away on a mission, will Zack find out? And what will happen? Part II of the Pictures Through Time Series. ZC, MM


**Part two of the series, I don't quite like this one but then again it took a lot of discussing and a lot of thinking to try and get this anywhere near good. Thank god for Gackt songs, I have never got so frustrated with trying to get this right; I don't have a clue for the next story... Then again, I have quite a few cute sunset pictures... Hmm...**

Pictures Through Time Saga

By Knight In Dying Armor

Part II - Not Distance, Nor Time

Summery: Because Neither distance Nor Time can separate a strong love. Cloud Get hurts while Zack is away on a mission, will Zack find out? And what will happen? Part II of the Pictures Through Time Series. ZC, MM, Fluff Moments and an Injured Cloud.

Time just before a long mission was never easy for the pair; they would stay on their shared bed, holding the other close as they waited for the destined phone call that would ultimately lead the other away. Usually it was no longer than a couple of days, three tops, but this time was different. This time it was for much, much longer. This time, it was for a month.

The lovers were snuggled under the red silk sheets, the sun was setting fast and as soon as nightfall came the older lover would have to leave. The Darker haired lover held the blond tighter, gloved hand sinking into soft blond hair and an arm tightly wound around the thin waist. He refused to let the blond go, hating the quiet sobs that erupted from the small bundle every so often.

The Blond didn't have many friends, a couple of first class SOLDIERs but none in the lower ranks. The SOLDIERs, Kunsel, Davidson and Karlos, who knew the blond better than the others, promised the Dark haired SOLDIER they would keep an eye on the young Cadet. However, it only eased slightly the worried feeling that had constantly grown in the first Class' chest.

The SOLDIER sighed, pulling the warm body closer, shutting his eyes tightly when he heard the quiet sniffle and felt the tiny shoulders shiver. he couldn't stand listening to the sobs, he didn't want to leave, but it was an important mission and Sephiroth couldn't stop Lazard applying him for the mission. He heard the dull ringtone of his phone, one which he had given especially for Sephiroth. The dark haired SOLDIER sighed, rolling over and retrieving the device, mumbling a quick "I'll be there" before turning to the sobbing bundle in his arms.

Zack didn't want to leave Cloud in that state.

"Spike, I'll be back soon. When I get back, you better make it up to me, I'm going to be very lonely on this mission and I deserve to be waited on." Cloud chuckled slightly, blond spikes bouncing before returning to their drooped style. They always drooped when the blond was upset. Zack smiled sadly, wiping away the tears and kissing each delicate cheek. Lips touch lips and the Kiss last for only a few short seconds. Cloud whimpered when Zack pulled away, watching the SOLDIER stand up and retrieve his sword from the closet.

He leaned back down again, tucking the blond in and placing the phone on the pillow. The Chocobo Charm dangling off the edge of the pillow as Zack gave Cloud one last kiss. "I'll phone you every hour."

"I'll hold you to that..." Cloud whispered with a small smirk, his throat raw from crying. He didn't want Zack to leave him; he knew that the cadets would start bullying him again as soon as Zack left the compound. His lover protected him and he needed him more than ever, even though he wanted to prove to Zack he was strong, he didn't want to face them by himself.

Cloud watched the SOLDIER leave for his mission and felt a sudden chill down his spine; he didn't like it at all. Grabbing the puppy wolf plushy Zack had gotten him after a drinking night out, he snuggled under the sheets, clutching the phone in his free hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't going to sleep when Zack's smell left the pillows, he will just have to make do for the time being.

Zack groaned as he sat up in his very small and very lonesome bed, this hotel room wasn't right, there wasn't any silk sheets and their certainly wasn't a small cadet clutching onto him for dear life. By the gods, it was only the beginning of the second week and he had only had three nights sleep. The phone next to him was tempting him to call, teasing him by flashing up every five minutes to tell him he had a message, only saying it was from someone, other than his lover.

Zack fell back into the rock solid pillows, unlike his feather ones he had enjoyed burying his head in, and the mattress was too hard as well, hurting his back. Much different to the mattress he loved to sink into after a long day's work, having a certain blond cadet crawl over him, giving his shoulders and back a rub; asking him about his day and letting him unwind.

Zack shook his head, snatching the phone up and flipping it open, the picture that greeted him made him smile. The picture was of Cloud, who doesn't know Zack still had the photo, curled up under a blue fleece blanket, tucked up to his chin, the plushy wolf was in his arms and his lips slightly parted. Zack shook his head, suddenly realizing that he still had to phone the blond to calm his nerves.

Sudden worry welled up inside him, what if Cloud had been in trouble while he was gone? The blond was too innocent looking and too beautiful to be just ignored by everyone, especially the new thirds. He knew that Mako can sometimes affect sexual drives, and make them horny bastards. Cloud could have been...

Zack tried not to think about it as he pressed the speed dial for Cloud, hearing it ring twice before a tired strained voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Zack heard, and Zack instantly worried. Cloud didn't sound right, his voice sounded slightly pained and it made Zack panic.

"You okay, babes?" He asked, keeping his voice calm as he waited for an answer. There was long hesitation, and after a few minutes a forced yawn and Cloud replied.

"Yeah Zack, just tired." Zack sighed, he knew Cloud was lying; it was the underlying tone Cloud always used when he tried to get out of something. Something that would worry him.

"Try again Chocobo," Zack spoke, trying to keep his tone light.

"It's nothing Zack, I'm just tired..." Zack shook his head; he wasn't going to get anything out of the blond through the phone.

"Okay Chocobo, I'll let you get back to sleep, speak to you in the morning. love you."

"yeah... night Zack, love you too." The split was quick, and goodbyes were hurried. Zack finally had the last piece of evidence he needed. Cloud would always hang onto talking to Zack, even if it was all night. A trip to see Sephiroth and some begging was in order.

Cloud grunted as he rolled over in the bed, suppressing a gasp as he pressed down on a particularly painful wound. The one handed attempt at a bandaging the wounds had caused the blood to seep through bandages. Of course, he had tried to sort it out himself, and knew he should have told Zack what had happened. What he didn't want was for his lover to worry himself sick through the mission, getting distracted and hurt because of it.

The blond lifted his wounded hand to his face, wincing as he felt the dried blood scrape across his cheek, which had already a couple cuts ruining its untouched feature. He knew as soon as Zack left he would be involved in some sort of conflict, who would have thought it was a Third!

Cloud didn't stand a chance, he knew that as soon as the cadet came with his older brother, a Third class named Daric. If he didn't have Kunsel come to his rescue he probably would still be in corridor with much worse injuries.

The cadet whimpered again, clutching his side and feeling the blood soaked cloth. He was thankful Kunsel had kept to his promise, but he felt guilty for shouting at Zack's friend, he was only fulfilling a promise he made to the dark haired SOLDIER, keeping an eye out for him while he was away. Oh how he wished his lover was with him again, holding him and protecting him like always.

The blond closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away long enough for at least a small amount of sleep.

He dearly missed Zack.

The blond felt himself being moved into a sitting up position, an arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and pulling him close to a familiar chest. Someone was poking and prodding him, causing pain to flare up in various parts of his body. He groaned, trying to push away from the person to return to his slumber. But the body clutching his was reluctant, pulling his body much, much closer until barely air could pass between them.

Cloud opened his eyes, blinking past the blurriness to notice the first aid kits, two or three laid dotted on the bed. Cloud coughed, wincing as it hurt his throat and sides before collapsing back into the firm strong arms. Blue eyes looked up and widened in shock at the Mako eyes staring down at him. The said person smiled, leaning over and getting another band aid from the small pile, he pulled it out of the packet gently placed it on the cheek. Cloud winced, but allowed the SOLDIER to rub the plaster down.

Zack smiled sadly, he had cleaned most of the wounds while Cloud remained in a restless sleep. He knew if he moved the blond while he was in such a disturbed sleep Cloud would wake and it wasn't a good idea while he was cleaning up the worst of the wounds. Zack grabbed another Band-Aid, sitting comfortably again and moving the soft spikes to get to the more hidden wounds.

"I'm not ashamed, you know." Zack whispered, screwing up the wrapper and aiming it in the direction of the bin.

"You're upset?" Zack nodded slightly closing his eyes and sighing loudly. Cloud looked down at his hands, he could smell the disinfectant that had been used on his wounds, yet the overpowering scent flowing from Zack filled his nostrils and soothed him. "Sorry," Cloud murmured. "I didn't... I d-don't..."

"Hey," Zack's voice held so much care and affection it tugged Cloud's heart strings, make the blond sob. The cadet felt like a child, a spoilt child who couldn't get his way, had a temper tantrum and in the process hurt a friend. He felt sick that he had made Zack upset, it wasn't right of him being his lover, lovers were supposed to... _love_ each other, not be upset. "Cloud, I didn't mean that, I'm just upset you didn't tell me. I'm not upset _because_ you."

"I'm a bad lover, I-I shouldn't-"

"Cloud." Zack said sternly, he knew Cloud was inexperienced in love, the poor cadet just barely understanding friendship, but he didn't want Cloud thinking he was a bad lover. "No relationship is perfect, the love can be, the love I feel for you is so perfect it sometimes hurt to believe you're mine."

Cloud looked up, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears; Zack thought the sight was beautiful, even though it was so painful to see the tears. He wanted to see that rare innocent smile that Cloud was so perfect at doing. The one trademark smiles that only Zack had the honor of seeing.

"Lovers have arguments, tears are shed and there are wounds in the end to be licked, but that what makes a relationship grow. You find weaknesses through arguments, weaknesses through the things that upset one another. I was upset because you were hurt, you're my everything, the stars, the air I breathe, my sun in the day and moon in the night to light my way. If I could shield you from everything that hurts you I would, this was out of my control and I feel upset because of that."

"So," Cloud sniffed. "So you're not upset because I didn't tell you?"

"Not as much as seeing you bleeding, I was worried, I know you're still unsure about everything and that you're new to being in a relationship. I couldn't blame you for trying to stop me from worrying, I would do the same for you."

Cloud didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms tightly around Zack's midsection, nuzzling the firm chest. He felt safe, even more so when Zack wrapped his own arms around the blonde's small frame. He slowly understood what it was like to love someone, and to be in such a wondrous relationship. He was more than thankful that Zack was helping him through the learning process.

Like a mentor and student.

That brought a soft smile to the blond, who snuggled closer and sighed quietly. Both lovers slept that night, their hearts at ease and beating as one.

**The picture that inspired this is from a ZC doujinshi. Yuubinbasya I think... I don't know, my family don't know I like yaoi so I can't buy them Dx Anyway, it's Zack about to put a band aid on Cloud... If it is a band aid... meh. You would see on my Livejournal Account.**


End file.
